Prude
by calikocat
Summary: Keigo's thoughts on the gang suddenly hanging out with him after leaving him on his own for so long. And his thoughts on his relationship with Ikkaku. Rated M for mentions of sex, also the only Prude in the story is Ichigo. Ikkaku/Keigo


Prude

Pairing: Ikkaku/Keigo

Word count: 1851

A/N: Keigo might be kinda ooc. I didn't mean for him to be but he was being disagreeable. He and my pixy of a muse plotted against me, held my cookies hostage and demanded that this be written. So he's...maybe kinda angsty in this fic. Also, Ikkaku only appears in Keigo's thoughts, but they are in a relationship. And the only prude in the story is Ichigo.

Disclaimer: Don't own characters, just the the story.

XXX

They were on the rooftop for lunch, all of them, it had been a long time since Ichigo and the others had graced them with their presence. If you could call it that, they were busy amongst themselves and generally ignoring him since he wasn't forcing his way into their conversation. Ichigo and Rukia were squabbling like some old married couple, the others teasing them while Mizuiro continually texted his girlfriends and Ishida sat further away, but still a part of the group.

Keigo wondered at their sudden appearance on the roof, they'd left him to his own devices for so long that he wasn't ready to fall back into his old role of class idiot. When Ichigo and the others had first stared ditching him he'd been sad and it was really lonely with only Mizuiro for company, and even he hardly ever had time for Keigo anymore. He gave the group a wane smile, mostly ignoring their conversation, he'd almost gotten used to the solitude they'd left him in for the past several weeks.

He hadn't minded really, Keigo knew that what they did was important, keeping the city safe from those freaky monsters was a chore he'd didn't envy. Ichigo and Chad with their hero-complex and Inoue tagging along for the ride with Rukia as some sort of weird ring leader and Ishida supporting in his weird stalkerish way.

Which left him with Tatsuki and Mizuiro, which was the same as leaving him by himself. Tatsuki never had time to hang out with just him, he was Keigo the idiot after all, and Mizuiro had too many girlfriends to keep track of to hang out with silly Asano-san.

So he had gotten used to the solitude at school, and after classes with no one to hang out with. Except for Ikkaku. Keigo felt a dreamy smile spread over his face and didn't care if it made him look like a girl in love. Because he was...in love, not a girl, but definitely in love.

Not long after first coming to the human world Ikkaku had gotten bored, there were no hollows around and Yumichika was shopping with Rangiku. When Keigo had walked in the apartment, thankfully his sister was no where to be seen, Ikkaku had hauled him up by his shirt and asked. "Wanna fuck?" Keigo could vaguely remember nodding before the bald man had tossed him over his shoulder and carried him to the nearest bed, thankfully it was his own. However what started as just sex became so much more. The first time he came with Ikkaku inside him, those strong hands on his waist, those dark eyes gazing down at him in surprise as Keigo cried out his name. He knew then he was falling hard. Ikkaku knew it too.

He knew for sure when Ikkaku taught him how to do the 'Lucky Dance'. It was the stupidest thing Keigo had ever seen, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. But it was something of himself that Ikkaku had shared with Keigo, and Keigo treasured it, so he learned how to do the 'Lucky Dance'. In turn Keigo shared his sketches with Ikkaku, it wasn't something he'd shared with anybody else. He was known for his jokes, his tears, and how fast he could run from danger. His friends wouldn't know what to think if they knew he could sit still long enough to draw a picture. Let alone a portrait of Ikkaku's bankai from memory. Ikkaku's eyes had widened, his fingers tracing gently over the lines on the page as Keigo waited, holding his breath. When his lover looked up, his usually hard eyes had an odd softness in them. "Keigo?" He'd whispered. Keigo had only shrugged. "It's how I see you." The sex afterward was...well it wasn't sex, it was making love and no one had ever treated him like he was something precious the way Ikkaku had that night.

Ikkaku was was just...different. He was strong, stubborn, loved drinking, fighting, and fucking. He wasn't the type to read poetry or say I love you, but he didn't need to. Keigo could feel what Ikkaku wanted to say, what he thought, when those strong calloused hands touched him and made him writhe and scream. He didn't whisper sweet nothings in Keigo's ear when they had sex, but growled and nipped at the soft shells and demanded that he come. His rough hands were gentle, but firm, and always supported him when he could no longer stand, much less feel his legs after coming so hard he passed out.

But as rough as Ikkaku could be, he never went too far, it was like he knew Keigo's limits better than Keigo did. There was nothing like being with a person so physically strong that you knew they could break you in half, but instead they used that strength to shield you, protect you, love you. There was no one in this world or the next like Ikkaku.

Keigo decided that it was pretty fair trade, his friends got to play hero, while he got to have regular sex with Ikkaku. He could handle the solitude at school if it meant he got to go home and be tackled by the sexy shinigami every evening. He smiled to himself and knew it was a leer. He also sensed the foot rushing toward his head and ducked and rolled from Ichigo's attack. Thank god for Ikka's games of cat and mouse, his reflexes had never been so good. He sent a glare at Ichigo.

"What was that for?" Keigo was mildly glad when Rukia smacked Ichigo for attacking him.

Ichigo glared at her before blinking at Keigo, clearly confused that he'd missed his target. "You were thinking perverted thoughts. If I hadn't done that Tatsuki would have hit you instead."

"I wasn't bothering anyone." Keigo pouted and snagged his lunch, moving farther way from the group. "I wasn't even saying anything, so there was no reason to go all psycho on me."

"What's your problem Keigo?" Ichigo asked, clearly confused at how out of character his usually ditzy friend was acting.

Keigo sighed, he really wasn't used to dealing with his friends anymore. "I don't have a problem, I just got used to being alone is all. And suddenly you all want to hang out and I can't be alone with my thoughts without you attacking me."

"Ah, Asano-kun, sorry, are we disturbing you?" Inoue asked him, her large eyes wavering in apology.

He sighed. "No Inoue, you're fine. Just give me some warning the next time you guys decide to remember I exist. Just because I'm not part of your little save the world club doesn't mean I don't worry."

"Asano-kun." Inoue looked like she was going to cry, that was not his intention, she was a sweet girl and making her cry was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Asano-san is fine, I'm sure he's been keeping busy." Mizuiro said cheerfully, still texting away.

Keigo snorted. "Yeah, I've had my hands full. Though I would never be capable of what you are Mizuiro, I don't know of any man alive that can handle so many lovers at once. You should win an award or something the way you juggle your sex life."

Ichigo attacked him again, and he dodged, just barely. Ichigo's face was a little pink when he yelled. "Oi! K-Keigo! Shut up! You don't talk about that k-kind of thing around girls!" He protested loudly, though Rukia, Tatsuki and Inoue didn't look a bit scandalized.

After sidestepping the attack Keigo glared at his friend. "God Ichigo! You're such a prude." He rolled his eyes at his orange haired friend. "People will think you're a virgin if you keep stuttering and blushing every time someone says anything about sex." The sudden silence following his exclamation made him look up and watch in awe as Ichigo grew redder by the second. Everyone else was quiet, too quiet. He blinked at them in confusion. "What?"

Mizuiro actually looked up from his cell phone. "When did you stop being a virgin Asano-san?" The question made Chad turn pink and all three girls gaped at him.

Keigo shrugged. "A while back." He watched as everyone's eyes grew wider. "What? What's with all the surprised faces? You didn't actually expect me to scream from the rooftops that I was getting laid did you?"

Ichigo's eye twitched. "Getting? As in more than once?"

Tatsuki snorted. "Of course we did, what else would you do?"

Keigo shook his head in disbelief. "That just proves that none of you really know me." He scooped up his lunch again and started to walk away.

"Asano-san, you should bring your girlfriend by and introduce her." Mizuiro called after him, already texting again.

Inoue gave him a big smile. "Yes, you should, we'd love to meet her!"

"Of course we would." Rukia smiled at him, all the while prodding at Ichigo.

"Says who?" Ichigo muttered. "I don't think I want to meet a girl crazy enough to be with Keigo."

"Indeed." Ishida muttered, fiddling with his glasses.

Keigo ignored the way their comments cut at him and gave Inoue a smile. "I don't have a girlfriend."

Ichigo smirked at Rukia, who smacked him again. "Ow!"

Inoue, sweet girl that she was simply smiled back. "Oh? You have a boyfriend then?"

"Yeah."

"Well good. I'm happy for you." He could have kissed Inoue for her open acceptance.

"You're gay?" Ichigo asked, his face an interesting red again.

"Drop it Ichigo." It was the first contribution Chad had made to this farce of a conversation.

"It doesn't bother me or anything, I just can't picture anyone actually wanting to be with Keigo."

Keigo froze at that comment, he couldn't think of a single retort. Inoue kept smiling. "We haven't gotten together to do anything as a group in a while. We could go on a picnic and Keigo-kun could bring his boyfriend to meet us." She turned hopeful eyes on Keigo. "How does that sound?"

He shrugged and smirked, keeping his eyes on Ichigo to see his reaction. "You guys don't need to meet him, you already know him. But I'll ask Ikkaku if he wants to go on a picnic."

Ichigo's eyes bugged and his mouth dropped open. "You...you and Ikkaku?"

"Are having sex." He grinned. "Everyday." He turned to leave and was almost to the door when Chad's voice rang out.

"If he hurt's you, you'll let us know." It wasn't a question and an old warmth swept through him.

Keigo glanced over his shoulder. "Ikka would never hurt me." He smiled coyly at his friends. "In a bad way." He left them gaping like fish as he entered the stairwell.

XXX


End file.
